


Scratch

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [58]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara finds a winning ticket as they are sitting around the camp fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

“I won ten thousand dollars!” Tara pumped her fist in the air and then exchanged fist bumps with Carl, waving her scratch-off lottery ticket in front of herself.

Abraham laughed and reached out, “Can I see it?” He looked at the ticket for a few seconds, matching the little pictures and numbers, “So you did, but you know what this is worth these days?” He held the ticket over their small camp fire and let it drop. “Exactly nothing.”

Tara rolled her eyes, “I know that, but you don’t have to be a jackass about it. I just want to dream a little. A girl can still do that, can’t she?”

“So what would you have done if you had won the money before?” Carl picked up a stick, poking the burning ticket. “My mom would always make a list of things she’d want to do if we ever won the lottery.” He glanced up at his dad and saw that Rick was smiling and nodding.

“She had big dreams about vacations and a bigger house, or a new car.” Rick laughed, “We knew we’d never win, of course, but it was fun to fantasize about it sometimes.”

Daryl snorted, “It didn’t help any of the people who did win though, when all of this went down. Rich people died just like everyone else.” He shrugged, pulling several more lottery tickets from the roll they had found in an old gas station. He didn’t bother to scratch them, he just fed them to the flames.

“Well, I’ll still dream about what I might have done with a winning ticket.” Tara grinned at Carl, “I would have gone to ComicCon in San Diego, but the rest would have been boring. Bills.” She shrugged, passing a few of the tickets to Carl, and they both started scratching.


End file.
